Bloody Sunset
by re24
Summary: Sekelompok murid SMA yang tengah menjalani liburan sekolahnya dihadapkan dengan tragedi terbunuhnya beberapa pengunjung hotel yang mereka tempati dan juga teman mereka. Konon katanya di suatu tempat di hotel itu terdapat mayat dari seorang gadis yang mati di penggal dan mayatnya di biarkan disana. Namun disisi lain sang pembunuh yang berkeliaran di hotel itu terus meninggalkan pesa


Judul : Bloody Sunset ( Chapter 1 )

Genre : Gore, Horror, Comedy

Author : Re

Jenis : Original Fiction

Note : Tingkat horror dan gore dalam cerita ini relatif, tergantung dari individu pembaca. Seluruh karakter merupakan hasil rekaan author sendiri. Selamat membaca ^^ Another bukanlah milik author dan sepenuhnya milik sang artist

Deburan ombak dan desiran angin berhembus sore itu bagaikan iringan musik penyambut rombongan sekolah kami di sore hari yang indah itu. Warna jingga yang lembut nampak seperti menelan hampir semua warna lain di bagian luar gedung hotel itu. Indah... begitu indah hingga aku tergoda untuk berjalan ke bibir pantai itu membiarkan riak – riak air itu menyentuh jemari kakiku yang hanya di balut sendal berwarna putih yang di hiasi pita berwarna pink. Aku mengambil nafas dalam – dalam, rongga hidungku seakan dipenuhi aroma khas musim panas dan laut yang berair asin. Rambut coklatku berkibar tertiup angin, seluruh tubuhku seakan ikut menikmati sensasi menenangkan sambil melihat matahari terbenam senja itu.

" Hanabi-chan ayo masuk ! kita akan segera dibagikan kunci kamar " teriak salah seorang teman sekelasku yang bernama Febiyana

" Ck anak itu sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan pakai "bi" di akhiran namaku " gerutuku sambil berjalan menuju bangunan hotel.

" Ayo cepat Hanabi-chan " ucap Febi sambil menarik tanganku

" Kau ini ! jangan pakai "bi" kan sudah kubilang Hana saja ! huh mengesalkan saja kau ini "

" Tapi kan kalau Hanabi-chan lebih kawaii " jawab Febi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya

" Kau ini ya... kemari kau biar ku gelitik " aku pun berlari mengejar Febi yang ketakutan

" Jangan hahahaha ampun Hana-chan hahahha tidak tidak jangan pinggangku hahaha " teriak Febi sambil tertawa kegelian

" Oy Hana-chan , Febi-chan cepat masuk, kunci kamar sudah mulai dibagikan " teriak Shiro dari depan pintu masuk hotel

Aku pun melepaskan tanganku dari pinggang Febi dan kami pun berlari bersama menuju bangunan hotel, sebelum masuk aku sempat berbalik dan melihat sekitar tak banyak pengunjung lain sepertinya yang ada di hotel itu. Padahal lokasi hotel ini cukup bagus dan strategis karena menghadap ke pantai langsung dan tak jauh di seberang hotel ini terpisah dengan lautan terdapat sebuah pulau kecil yang katanya di huni oleh keluarga nelayan yang sering menjual hasil tangkapannya disana, untuk menuju pulau itu kira – kira dibutuhkan waktu 15 menit. Aku selalu melakukan penelitian di internet lebih dulu sebelum bepergian jadi aku tahu banyak mengenai seberapa bagusnya tempat ini. Akhirnya kami semua pun mendapat kunci kamar masing – masing, hotel ini tak terlalu besar hanya ada total 150 kamar yang ada dibangunan 3 lantai ini termasuk lantai dasar dan setiap lantai terdapat 50 kamar, murid sekolah kami tidaklah terlalu banyak hanya 60 orang saja jadi satu lantaipun cukup untuk kami semua dan kami mendapat bagian di lantai 2, semua kamar di lantai itu tak ada yang menempati jadi hanya 32 kamar yang dipakai oleh kami. 1 kamar di isi oleh 2 murid lalu guru pembimbing mendapat kamar masing – masing satu .

" Etto kamar kita nomor 66, nah ini dia " aku memasukkan kunci berwarna silver itu kedalam slotnya dan memutarnya ke kiri 2 kali.

" Huaa kamarnya luas sekali, dan lihat – lihat menghadap langsung kepantai dan ada mercusuar juga " Febi kegirangan hingga ia melompat – lompat di atas tempat tidur sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mercusuar yang ada di seberang kamar kami

" Tapi kalau malam lampunya dimatikan sinarnya pasti menganggu lho " ucapku sambil melihat ke arah laut lepas yang ada diseberang.

" Tak masalah bagiku hehe yang penting kita dapat kamar dengan pemandangan yang keren, yosh sekarang waktunya mandi apa kau mau mandi bersama Hana-chan ? " tanya Febi sambil membuka kopernya dan mengambil sepasang pakaian dan perlengkapan mandinya.

" Kau duluan saja, aku mau membereskan koper ini dulu "

Febi pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dekat pintu masuk sementara aku membuka koper berwarna hitam milikku dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Aku pun sibuk mengambil baju – baju dari koper itu dan memindahkannya ke lemari namun tanpa sadar ujung mataku melihat ada sebuah kapal atau perahu yang berada tak jauh dari mercusuar. Aku tak bisa melihat dari jendela karena di luar terlalu gelap, namun bisa kupastikan seorang pria yang memakai topi nelayan dengan celana longgar yang digulung hingga ke betis berdiri di dekat kapal yang ditambatkannya di pinggir pantai tersebut. Kira – kira 15 menit ia disana dan kemudian ia pergi kembali menuju laut lepas dan aku tak bisa melihatnya lagi. Siapa dia ya ? Hmm mungkin hanya petugas keamanan yang patroli fikriku dalam hati. Aku pun mengambil t-shirtku yang berwarna biru laut dan celana jeans pendek selutut untuk kupakai sebagai baju ganti. Febi telah selesai mandi dan sekarang giliranku untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang berkeringat karena selama hampir setengah perjalanan pendingin udara di bus yang kami tumpangi rusak. Aku pun merebahkan tubuhku di bak mandi yang telah ku beri sabun cair beraroma teh hijau yang menenangkan, Ah.. rasanya nyaman sekali seakan semua lelahku terserap keluar. 1 jam kemudian aku telah siap untuk makan malam di restoran hotel yang ada di lantai dasar, ada 2 pilihan untuk turun atau pun naik menuju lantai – lantai yang ada di hotel ini yaitu tangga atau lift tapi karena kami lihat lift sudah penuh di sesaki oleh pengunjung lain akhirnya kami memilih untuk menggunakan tangga.

Sepertinya selain rombongan sekolah kami hanya ada sepasang suami – istri yang sepertinya baru saja menikah, 8 orang mahasiswa terdiri dari 4 wanita dan 4 pria yang aku ketahui dari almamater yang mereka gunakan selain itu satu keluarga yang terdiri dari sepasang suami – istri paruh baya dan 3 orang anak yang 2 diantaranya kurasa masih duduk di sekolah menengah pertama dan yang sulung seperti anak sma. Aku memang memiliki hobi memperhatikan situasi suatu tempat disaat – saat seperti ini, hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagiku yang memang sedikit aneh. Makan malam kami saat itu cukup menggugah selera karena kami mendapat satu porsi steak dengan ukuran daging yang lumayan membuat kenyang dan juga kentang goreng serta asparagus dalam satu piring. Aroma daging yang baru matang langsung menggoda lidahku untuk segera melahapnya, memang aku akui perutku sudah lumayan lapar karena tadi siang saat di perjalanan aku sempat mual – mual dan mengeluarkan semua makan siangku.

Makan malam pun selesai dan kami dikumpulkan semuanya di lobi untuk beberapa pesan dari guru pembimbing kami yaitu Sawako-sensei dan juga Haru-sensei.

" Semuanya dengarkan baik – baik ya, setelah kalian di bubarkan nanti kalian boleh bermain kemana saja sesuka hati dengan catatan kalian tidak boleh turun atau pun naik ke lantai lain kecuali lantai tempat kamar kita berada. Jadi kalian boleh bermain ke kamar satu sama lain tapi hanya sampai jam 11 malam saja. " ucap Sawako-sensei sambil melihat ke arah kami semua.

" Selain itu setelah jam 11 malam Sawako-sensei dan sensei juga akan berpatroli ke kamar kalian dan mengecek kalian semua. Jangan coba – coba berbohong ya karena kami mempunyai master key untuk semua kamar kalian. Baiklah sekarang jam 8 jadi kalian masih punya waktu 3 jam untuk bermain, silahkan bubar " seru Haru-sensei dengan suara yang lantang dan tegas

" Huh... jadi kita tidak boleh keluar hotel ya, apa yang bisa kita lakukan dalam waktu 3 jam kalau hanya di satu lantai saja " ucap Febi sambil menghela nafasnya

" Lagipula kalau kau keluar hotel dan bermain di pantai malam seperti ini kau bisa masuk angin tahu " kataku sambil tersenyum kecil melihat Febi yang memanyunkan bibirnya

" Mou ~~ Hana-chan kau seperti nenek – nenek saja " keluh Febi

" Febi-chan , Hana-chan apa mau ikut kami main monopoli ? " tanya Isla pada kami berdua

" Mau mau mau ! kami mau ! " seru Febiyana yang kegirangan

" Yosh kalau begitu aku membeli minum dan cemilan dulu ya sebentar " ucap Azumi

Kami pun menunggu Azumi di ujung tangga sambil membicarakan monopoli apa yang akan kami mainkan nanti.

" Namanya monopoli action, jadi tidak seperti monopoli biasa dimana kita membeli bangunan atau negara tapi disini kita bermain seperti dalam film action ada bagian dimana kau ditembak lalu harus membayar biaya rumah sakit, berhasil menangkap penjahat dan dapat hadiah atau juga di promosikan jabatan. Peranmu sebagai polisi disini hehe " jelas Isla pada aku dan Febi yang hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi penjelasan Isla.

" Yo aku kembali ! ayo kita ke atas, kita akan main di kamar siapa ? " tanya Azumi yang datang bersama dengan Kazu dan Ken.

" Apa mereka ikut juga ? " tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah Kazu dan Ken

" Ayolah Hana-chan jangan dingin begitu hehe, mana bisa kami membiarkan gadis – gadis bermain sendiri kami harus disana menjaga kalian kan hehe " jawab Kazu yang memang sedikit genit dan mesum

" Kau ini hanya menakuti mereka saja, Kami tadi sedang ada di kantin juga dan bertemu Azumi. Katanya kalian mau main monopoli apa kami boleh ikut ? " tanya Ken yang memang terkenal sebagai anak laki – laki paling sopan dan ramah di kelas kami.

" Aku tak keberatan kok " jawabku santai

" Kurasa kami tak apa hehe lebih ramai tentu lebih menyenangkan, jadi kita bermain dikamar siapa ? " tanya Isla sambil berlari menyusuri tangga.

" Dikamar kami saja " jawab Febi sambil menatapku dengan tatapan memohon, karena biasanya aku tak suka jika kamarku dibuat berantakan tapi karena ini liburan aku pun menyetujuinya.

Akhirnya Aku, Febi, Azumi, Ken dan Kazu menuju kamarku sementara Isla pergi ke kamarnya dulu untuk mengambil monopoli miliknya. Sesaat sebelum masuk kedalam kamar aku sempat sejenak menengok kebawah dan kulihat sepasang pengantin baru yang tadi kulihat di restoran sedang berjalan keluar. Seandainya kami juga boleh keluar aku ingin sekali melihat suasana pantai malam hari sambil melihat deburan ombak malam, meskipun aku sendiri yang bilang bahwa itu tidak baik.

" Hana-chan ayo masuk " ucap Isla yang telah kembali dari kamarnya sambil membawa mainan monopoli miliknya

Aku pun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kamar ku bersamanya. Kami menentukan urutan bermain dengan adu suit dan hasilnya aku mendapat urutan pertama, Isla kedua, Azumi ketiga, Ken keempat, Febi kelima dan Kazu terakhir. Kazu tampak sedikit merengut karena mendapat urutan terakhir karena menurutnya semua keberuntungan sudah habisa jika dapat urutan terakhir. Kami pun bermain dengan serunya, monopoli ini memang beda dari yang biasanya kehidupan kami seperti polisi atau FBI yang ada di film action pada monopoli ini. Hingga tak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 10:12 namun kami belum mengantuk, permainan monopoli itu pun mulai membosankan karena dimainkan 2 jam penuh.

" Aku ada ide, bagaimana kalau kita bermain cerita tentang hantu ? " ucap Kazu sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya, hal itu selalu ia lakukan saat merasa menguasai suatu hal.

" C-cerita hantu ? apa kalian yakin ? " sahut Isla yang sedikit ketakutan

" Aku tak masalah sih, lagipula aku tak percaya hantu " ucapku sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada

" Aku juga tak apa hehe, selama tidak menggunakan gambar " kata Febi yang memang sensitif terhadap gambar hantu atau segala sesuatu yang tampak berdarah – darah.

" Isla-chan ayolah kau seperti anak kecil saja hehe, kita kan sekamar kalau kau takut ke kamar mandi akan kutemani kok nanti hehe " ucap Azumi dengan tawa jahilnya.

" Akan lebih seru kalau lampunya dimatikan dan hanya menggunakan cahaya senter saja, bukan ? " usul Ken yang sontak membuat kami semua melihat kearahnya.

" Ide bagus Ken, aku baru saja mau bilang hehe. Jadi bagaimana nona – nona apa kalian siap ? atau aku perlu mengatakan adik kecil hehe " ucap Kazu dengan jahilnya

Kami semua pun akhirnya setuju dan lampu di matikan, hanya ada cahaya senter yang kami letakkan di tengah – tengah lingkaran tempat duduk yang kami buat.

" Baiklah kita mulai dari aku ya " ucap Azumi sambil berdehem sebelumnya " Malam itu seorang pegawai yang habis bekerja lembur sedang menunggu taksi lewat di pinggir sebuah jalan yang sudah sepi. Di sana ada sebuah kursi panjang yang di duduki oleh seorang wanita yang sepertinya tertidur sambil memeluk tas nya, pria ini pun duduk disana sambil menghisap rokoknya. Karena mendengar suara korek pria ini wanita itu terbangun dan bertanya pada pria itu " Maaf tuan bisa saya tahu jam berapa sekarang ? " pria yang sedang menyulut rokoknya itu melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan menjawab " jam 12 : 30 nona " jawab pria itu sambil mematikan korek apinya " Ah begitu ya terima kasih tuan " jawab wanita itu dengan lembut namun saat pria itu berbalik betapa kagetnya dia melihat wajah wanita itu berdarah – darah tanpa hidung dan bibir, kulit wajahnya seperti dikuliti dan rongga matanya berlubang mengeluarkan darah, pria itu pun pingsan saat itu juga. Keesokannya saat ia dibangunkan oleh penyapu jalan di tangannya di lihatnya tas yang dipeluk wanita itu dan saat dibuka di dalamnya terdapat potongan hidung, bibir, kulit serta kedua bola mata wanita itu. " Azumi menyelesaikan ceritanya sambil melebarkan matanya seperti sedang melotot.

Aku merasa leherku merinding seperti tertiup semilir angin, aku mendengar suara nafas yang memburu yang meniup leher dan memegang bahuku. Kurasa Isla benar – benar ketakutan hingga menggenggamku seerat ini.

" Hiii Azumi-chan kau jahat "ucap Isla yang berada disebelahku, sementara Azumi hanya tertawa kecil sambil memberikan senter yang dipegangnya pada Kazu.

" Baiklah sekarang giliranku ya, kisah ini berasal dari daerah ini jadi sebaiknya siapkan jantung kalian ya " Kazu pun menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan mulai bercerita " Jadi konon katanya dulu di tempat ini ada sebuah rumah yang megah dan besar peninggalan seorang bangsawan, namun karena para pewaris rumah itu pindah ke kota akhirnya di sewalah sepasang suami- istri yang memiliki seorang anak untuk tinggal dirumah itu dan merawatnya. Hari – hari mereka berjalan cukup damai hingga suatu hari putri mereka mengadu pada ayahnya bahwa ia sering mendengar sang ibu menangis saat malam seperti sedang kesakitan, ia juga mengeluh dengan suara garukan dari bawah lantai kamarnya yang dirasanya berasal dari kucing. Namun meskipun ia sudah bilang pada ayahnya ia masih saja mendengar ibunya menangis serta suara garuka itu tak juga hilang. Akhirnya saat sedang makan malam bersama ia memberanikan diri bertanya pada ibunya " Bu, ibu kenapa sering menangis saat malam ? " seketika suasana menjadi hening ada jeda sesaat sebelum sang ibu menjawab " Nak... ibumu tak pernah menangis ayah selalu bersama ibu saat malam dan ayah tak pernah melihat atau mendengarnya menangis " jawab sang ayah " Jadi siapa yang menangis ? " sesaat setelah sang anak bertanya lagi terdengar suara teriakan nyaring dan juga suara pintu yang dibanting. Sang ibu langsung menarik tangan putrinya dan mengajaknya ke kamarnya, " nak kemasilah semua bajumu tinggalkan yang tak perlu " perintah sang ibu dan sang anak dengan patuh memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam tasnya. Angin bertiup kencang diluar saat itu dan saat sang anak telah selesai ia kembali mendengar suara teriakan yang melengking namun kali ini lebih kencang. Ia ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar. " Ibu... Ayah... " panggilnya sambil mengepalkan tanganya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Brukkk sebuah suara terdengar seperti ada sesuatu yang dibanting dan betapa kagetnya saat dibukanya pintu itu terdapat tubuh ibunya dengan posisi telungkup dan tak berkepala sementara sang ayah, lehernya tergorok dan masih memuncratkan darah serta kedua bola matanya di tusuk dengan garpu. Sang anak tak mampu berkata – kata dan ia hanya berteriak sambil berlari keluar rumah, saat ia berbalik sekilas dilihatnya seorang wanita bergaun kuning tengah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa kepala ibunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu. " Kazu memain-mainkan tombol senter saat tengah selesai menceritakan kisahnya

Kuakui cerita Kazu cukup menyeramkan hingga membuat aku sedikit takut dan giliranku bercerita sudah tiba, aku hendak mengambil senter yang di berikan Kazu padaku namun sebelum senter itu berhasil sampai ke tanganku aku mendengar suara teriakan melengking tepat di dekat telingaku. Aku pun segera berdiri dan meraih tombol lampu dan menyalakannya.

" Hana-chan kau tak apa ? wajahmu pucat " tanya Ken yang terlihat kaget dengan sikapku tadi

" Kurasa ini sudah terlalu malam , kita sudahi saja cerita hantunya " ucap Febiyana yang terlihat khawatir padaku

" Tu-tunggu... Isla apa sejak kita mulai cerita tadi kau duduk di dekat Azumi ? " tanyaku dengan tangan yang gemetar

" Iya aku disini, karena itu aku ketakutan saat Azumi melotot. Ada apa Hana-chan ? " tanya Isla kembali padaku.

" Ken kau apa kau yang dari tadi memegang bahuku dan bernafas di leherku sejak lampu dimatikan ? " tanyaku pada Ken

" Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku berbuat setidak sopan itu. Hana-chan katakan ada apa ? " jawab Ken

Teman – temanku melihatku dengan tatapan ketakutan dan heran, begitu pula denganku yang merasa terkejut dan kaget. Kalau Ken tidak melakukannya lalu siapa ? karena disampingku hanya ada tembok.

" Kazu cerita tadi yang kau bilang berasal dari daerah sini, apa maksudmu dari hotel kita ini ? " tanyaku pada Kazu

" I-iya... ayolah itu hanya cerita " jawab Kazu sambil melihat sekelilingnya

" Ki-kita tidak sendiri... " kataku sambil memegang leherku yang masih merinding karena nafas yang kurasakan ada disebelahku sebelumnya.

Tak ada satupun dari kami yang mau bersuara, hanya suara jam dinding saja yang mengisi kesunyian. Aku yang tengah berdiri di dekat jendela melihat keluar, dan kulihat seseorang tengah berdiri di dekat mercusuar namun tak bisa kupastikan orang itu pria atau wanita. Hingga akhirnya kami mendengar suara teriakan dari luar yang sontak membuat kami semua berlarian keluar kamar. Kulihat tak hanya kami yang mendengar seluruh penghuni hotel juga ikut keluar, kami pun berlari kebawah tepatnya di depan pintu masuk hotel. Aku hampir muntah melihat pemandangan tragis itu, dari jauh terlihat sepasang pengantin baru yang kutemui saat di restoran telah menjadi mayat yang teronggok di depan pintu masuk hotel. Sang wanita yang mengenakan baju berwarna putih yang kini telah bercipratan darah di temukan tak berkepala lagi, tulang lehernya yang putus serta darah dari daging lehernya yang terlihat seperti tercabik – cabik bagian pinggirnya meleleh ke seluruh penjuru lantai sementara sang pria lehernya nyaris putuh tergorok dan masih memuncratkan darah segar sementara matanya ditusuk dengan garpu perak tepat di bagian pupilnya hingga mengeluarkan lelehan darah yang mengalir ke pipinya. Pihak keamanan hotel pun segera mengambil seprei hotel untuk membungkus mayat kedua suami – istri ini, saat tubuh sang wanita itu dibalik terdapat coretan di balik tangan sang wanita itu yang di tulis ditangganya dengan menggunakan benda tajam yang menuliskan " Aku salah satu dari kalian " itulah tulisan coretan ini yang sempat kulihat sekilas. Kami saling melihat satu sama lain, saling menatap curiga. Aku sendiri masih tak mengerti dengan yang terjadi, sebelumnya dikamar aku merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain dan sekarang 2 orang meninggal dengan cara yang tragis. Apakah memang ada pembunuh diantara kami semua atau hantu lah yang menyebabkan semua ini ? aku tak bisa berhenti bertanya – tanya dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian kami semua dikumpulkan oleh kedua guru pembimbing kami, dan kami diperintahkan untuk segera ke kamar masing – masing dan menguncinya serta tak membuka pintu untuk siapapun sebelum pagi menjelang. Akhirnya aku dan Febi kembali ke kamar kami, kulihat Febi sempat muntah – muntah di kamar mandi dan wajahnya pucat pasi. Ah iya aku ingat dia tak kuat melihat darah, akhirnya ku berikan ia segelas air dan kemudian kami tidur. Dalam tidurku aku bermimpi berada di sebuah pulau, tepatnya di bibir pantai dan dihadapanku ada sebuah kapal besar yang tenggelam perlahan bersama dengan seluruh awaknya. Lalu kemudian mimpiku perlahan menjadi gelap dan buram hingga aku tak melihat apapun lagi.

To Be Continued

* * *

Author masih newbie jadi kalau ada salah kalimat atau typo mohon dimaklumi.


End file.
